


One Drunken Night, One Sober Day.

by LaLaSPNFan



Series: Jensen×Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaSPNFan/pseuds/LaLaSPNFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go out drinking and run into Jensen and Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drunken Night, One Sober Day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Be gentle. lol but please leave feedback and let me know what you think.

You feel the pounding in your head before anything else. You squeeze your eyes shut to will the headache away. Unfortunately that doesn’t help. You go to bury your head into the pillow when you realize you’re not lying on a pillow. Your eyes spring open. Your hand is lying on a naked man's chest. You slowly lift your head up to find out who the chest belongs to. You put a hand over your mouth to stifle your gasp. You see a sleeping Jensen Ackles lying under you. You realize you can feel all of him so you take a peek under the blankets. You are both naked. 

“Oh my gosh,” you whisper quietly. 

You put an arm over your eyes and try to remember something, anything from last night but all you are coming up with is drinking lots and lots of shots with your best friend Y/B/F/N. You were on your fifth shot along with your third long island and that's where everything goes blank. You lie there trying to rack your brain for any memory but nothing comes back. You're listening to Jensen’s quiet breathing. 

After a couple minutes you realize how much you have to pee. You slowly grab the top sheet off the bed, careful not to wake Jensen. You wrap it around your naked body and walk to the bathroom. You do your business then wash your hands. After you are done you look at yourself in the mirror. Your eye makeup is smeared around your Y/E/C eyes, lipstick is smeared on the corner of your mouth. A definite sign you were kissing Jensen. Your Y/H/C hair is matted in the back. Sex hair. 

You were hoping seeing yourself in the mirror would bring back something but still you are drawing a blank. You clean up your face then decide to shower and get dressed. You walk out of the bathroom and see Jensen is still sleeping. You pick up your jeans, your black halter shirt and your bra. You look everywhere but you can’t find your underwear. 

“Where the fuck are my underwear?” You whisper under your breath. 

You basically tear the hotel room apart as quietly as you can. Nothing. You decide to just forget about them and go commando. You grab the rest of your clothes and walk back into the bathroom. 

You turn the water on and get it hot. You take the sheet off and get in. The water is very refreshing but you realize, to your still pounding head, your back aches. 

You stand under the hot water for what feels like an hour but in reality it’s only been about 10 minutes. You decide to get yourself clean then get out. You wash your hair barely having enough shampoo for your Y/H/L hair. Hotels really don’t provide enough body wash or shampoo. You rinse out your hair then apply the conditioner. You rinse that out then grab a washcloth and the body wash. You squirt some body wash on the washcloth and rub the cloth until you get a nice lather. You clean your arms, your chest, your stomach and your butt. You move the cloth to your sex and pull your hand back when you notice it’s tender. 

A memory flashes back: Jensen’s mouth working vigorously on your clit. His expert tongue rubbing and flicking. Then his strong hand rubbing you, bringing you to the point of orgasm then backing off over and over. Your stomach muscles clench deliciously. As quickly as the memory came to you it was over. You stop what you were doing and try to pull any other memory from last night from the depth of your mind. That’s the only memory coming back to you. You play it over and over in your mind feeling the apex at your thighs moistening. 

You decide not to work yourself up any more and finish washing your body. You rinse off and turn the water off. You grab a towel and wrap it around yourself. You step out of the shower. You quickly dry off and put your clothes on. The jeans feel weird against your naked butt. You wrap the towel around your hair and walk out of the bathroom. Jensen is still asleep. You decide to call Y/B/F/N to see if she can remember anything from last night. You grab your phone and walk out of the room, careful not to close the door all the way. You dial your friend’s number and put the phone to your ear. 

She answers on the second ring. “Hey Y/N! How did last night go?” 

“Well I actually don’t remember anything,” You say sheepishly. 

“You don’t remember anything?” She asks in disbelief.

The memory from earlier floods your mind. You quickly push it out of your mind. “Not really no. I remember shots and long islands and that’s about it until this morning. What the hell happened?” 

She fills you in. “Ok well after you downed your third long island and 6th shot of vodka you decided to get up and dance.”

“Oh no…” You say. You cover your face with your free hand.

“Yeah it was bad. Well as you were dancing you trip over your own two feet and who catches you but none other than Jared Padalecki. I walked over to you guys because before that I was trying to hide my shame that you were my friend.”

“Oh thanks love you too,” you say sarcastically. 

“Anytime.” You can hear the grin in her voice. “Anyway I walk over to Jared and apologize. He told me not to worry about it but I should probably take you home. Then you said, and I quote, ‘Jared you are so tall. You are like the tallest guy ever! Except that really really tall guy. Who is like 15 feet. You're not 15 feet tall right Jared?’”

“I said that? To Jared?” You feel your face heat as a blush creeps over your cheeks. 

“You sure did babe.” She says with a small laugh. 

“Oh I’m so embarrassed...” 

“I’m not done.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah so I put your arm around my shoulder and tried to drag you out of the bar but you were all like, ‘No I need more drinks. I need more shots. I need to ask Jared how he deals with his hair.’ Then you spotted Jensen.”

“Ugh,” you grumble. 

“Yeah so you get out of my grip and somehow manage to walk over to Jensen at the bar. You lean against the bar and I shit you not this is what you said, ‘Hey beautiful. Are you from Tennessee because, *hiccup* you’re the only ten I see.’” She slurs her words for emphasis. 

“I didn’t say that.”

“You did.”

“Then how the hell did I end up in bed with him?”

“You slept with him?!” She shouts from the other side of the phone.

You pull the phone away from your ear. You’re forgotten headache coming back. “Ok ow!” 

She laughs. “Sorry.”

“Yes I did sleep with him. I just wish I could remember it.” 

“Maybe I could refresh your memory,” You hear a husky voice say from behind you. 

You jump and spin around. Jensen is standing with the door open enough for you to see that he is just wearing pajama pants. His chest is deliciously bare. “Uh Y/B/F/N I have to call you back.” You hang up without hearing her response.

“Come back inside,” Jensen says as he opens the door for you. 

“Thanks.” You walk back inside and sit down on the bed. You take your hair out of the towel and drop the towel on the floor. You’ll take care of it later. You scoot back until your head is resting against the wall. Jensen sits on the end of the bed. 

“So you really don't remember anything from last night?” 

Again the memory of Jensen pleasuring you comes to mind. 

“I have just one memory,” you say quietly, your face reddening. 

“Oh yeah? What memory is that?” Jensen asks, a knowing smile on his face.

“Oh don’t make me say it.” You cover your face with your hands. 

Jensen chuckles. “Oh you are so cute when you’re embarrassed.” 

Jensen just called you cute. The butterflies in your stomach go nuts. 

“Maybe this will refresh your memory more.” Jensen leans to you and kisses you. His tongue immediately taking over your mouth. You’re shocked so you don’t kiss him back at first. But after a couple seconds you close your eyes and kiss back. You rest your hand on his check, feeling his slight stubble. Jensen pulls back and looks into your eyes. His gorgeous green searching your Y/E/C. He was right. Last night comes back to you in pieces. 

You and Jensen stumbling back to your room. You and him making out, undressing each other. That delicious memory of him pleasuring you with his hand and mouth. You pleasuring him. Then him fucking you hard and fast. You screaming his name as you orgasm. Him moaning your name as he releases inside you. Then cuddling and talking until you both drifted off to sleep. 

“Yeah it’s coming back.” 

Jensen smiles and kisses you again.

“Although I wouldn’t mind repeating it while sober,” You say quietly after Jensen pulls away. 

“Oh really?”

You nod and bite your lip. Jensen crawls over you and grabs your waist around your back and slowly lowers you onto the bed. He rests his hands on your hips. He lowers his head and kisses you. You slide your hands up his arms and rest them around his neck. 

Jensen pulls back and slides his hand down your left leg and hikes it up by your knee. He does the same with the other leg. He kneels between your legs and you wrap them around his waist. You run your hands down his chest feeling his muscles. Your sex starts throbbing with arousal. Jensen goes back to kissing you tender at first then he gets more urgent. He threads his hands in your hair. He tugs on your hair gently and you moan into his mouth. Jensen bites your lip earning another moan from you. 

Jensen pulls away from you and looks deep into your eyes. 

“You are so beautiful.” 

You blush. Jensen goes back to kissing you. He works his way from your mouth, down your jaw and to your ear. He gently nibbles on the lope. Then he kisses the space just behind your ear. You moan his name.

“Oh Jensen.”

He works his way down your neck to the top of your halter top. He kisses along the edge of your shirt. He slowly unbuttons the three buttons on your shirt. He lets your shirt fall open revealing your bra. He kisses along the edge of your bra then reaches around back and unsnaps it. He takes off your shirt and bra. 

He runs his hands up your stomach to your boobs. He massages them. You arch your back. Jensen lowers his head and takes one of your nipples into his mouth. He swirls it around with his tongue and you moan again. He kisses from one boob to the other one. He does the same with the other nipple. 

He kisses down your stomach to the top of your jeans then looks up at you and grins. The devilish grin makes you gasp. It's so hot. He unbuttons and unzips your pants. He pulls them off you in one fluid motion. You had forgotten you weren't wearing underwear. Jensen looks down at your now naked body then at your face with eyebrows raised. 

“I couldn't find my underwear this morning.” 

Jensen laughs. 

“What?” 

Now it's his turn to look sheepish. “I ripped them off you-”

“With your teeth.” You finish as that memory comes back to you. 

“Yeah sorry.” 

“That's ok. I didn't really like those underwear anyway.” 

You sit up. You look up at Jensen through your lashes and untie his pajama pants. You slowly pull down his pants and boxers. He springs free. Keeping your eyes on Jensen you wrap your fingers around him. You slowly move your hand up and down his length. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back. You squeeze a little harder and stroke a little faster. 

“Fuck Y/N!” 

You go a little faster. 

“Ok that's enough of that,” Jensen says as he pushes you back down on the bed. 

He gets between your legs and slowly enters you. You arch your back and he fills you completely. 

He grabs your hips and slowly moves in and out of you. You match his rhythm and move with him. He grabs onto you a little tighter and picks up his pace. You feel the deliciousness start to build.  
You grip onto the sheets and arch up more. Jensen takes the hint and moves faster. 

“Oh Jensen. Yes that feels so good. I'm so close,” you moan. 

After a few more thrusts you feel yourself release around Jensen. You moan out incoherently. Seeing you orgasm sends Jensen over the end and he releases inside you. 

Jensen pulls out of you and lays down next to you. He pulls you to him so your back is to his front. 

“Yup sober is definitely better.” 

Jensen laughs in your ear. 

“Good to know.” He kisses your hair and you both drift off again.


End file.
